Cool For the Summer
by BubbleBerry8
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago (2015), and Demi Lovato's song is where I got the idea for the title. I don't think it fits very well, but I don't have any ideas of what to change it to.
1. At the Restaurant

**So the image for this story (as of now, it might change later) is of Haruhi in her summer dress, which I will describe in another chapter. (I hope the designs look like strawberries and not watermelons.) Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Haruhi's POV:

"May I take your order?" Asks the young waiter. I don't mean to be rude, because he's just doing his job, but his voice somehow annoys me. I stare down at the menu. I'm the last one to order, but I still haven't decided. The problem isn't that I have too many options, I've been here before and tried everything. The problem is, they no longer have my favorite dish, the Teriyaki Chicken Sandwich. If I don't choose soon, someone will order for me.

"Excuse me, miss?" The waiter taps me on the shoulder. I blink, and look up to see surprisingly green eyes, light brown hair, and freckles on a lonely face. I also notice a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. You have such beautiful brown eyes, miss. Do you come here often? What's your name?" I respond with a fake smile and my voice full of sarcasm. (In the corner of my eye, I spot Tamaki and the twins turning their heads to glare at him. _What's their problem?_ )

"Why, thank you. However, I believe you are going a _little_ bit off-topic. Isn't your job simply just to wait and serve guests?" I reply with malice. His smile vanishes and he looks down.

"Oh. So if that's how you feel… I'm sorry, may I take your order?" He looks down at his notepad, ready to write.

To my surprize, Tamaki stands up and responds, "If you could give us some time to think, please."

The waiter looks up, and somehow understands or maybe was intimidated, as he turns away and disappears into the kitchen. Tamaki pulls me over with a sudden jerk, and I cry out in surprize. In the corner, he squats down and puts his hands on my shoulders, shaking me back and forth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SWEET-TALKING TO SOME STRANGER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" After I recovered from my dizzyness of being yelled at and shaken around, I respond calmly.

"Can't you tell when I'm being sarcastic? Wow. You're more of an idiot than I thought, senpai. I really didn't like him, so what's the big deal? Anyway, I thought we were supposed to be deciding on what to eat." He blinks, then looks down.

"Oh, I suppose you're right…" His voice suggests his temptation to go sit in the corner and sulk. Surprisingly, he stands up and offers me his hand. I stand up by myself and ignore it, then comment, "I can stand up on my own, thanks." He seems taken aback by my comment, but quickly recovers. We return to our seats silently.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter out of ten, and I'll be posting one chapter each day (hopefully). I wrote this a few years ago (middle school), so it may be a little immature. Let me know what you think in a review (I'm open to criticism), and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. In the Backyard

After we ate, we spent the afternoon walking in the indoor behind the restaurant. The park was separated into four sections. There were the gardens, full of colorful flowers blooming in Spring. Then there was the pool, a dark blue color and about 20 feet deep, ready to be used in Summer. The third space was occupied by trees, some evergreen, but most with the brightly-colored leaves of Autumn. The last section held a small ice-rink with the snowy theme of Winter. The park represented the four seasons, and allowed you to play in them at any time of the year.

My favorite section is Spring, with all the flowers and bugs. Naturally, Tamaki freaked out when a honey bee landed on his shirt, exclaiming that it was going to kill him with its poisonous sting.

"Who told you that nonsense?" I asked him, calmly plucking the bee from his shirt and setting it carefully on a dandelion.

"Wait, it's not true?" He asks, with that curious innocent look that I have come to know all too well.

"No, silly. Honey bees are harmless unless they think they're in danger." I smile at some of the bees pollinating flowers. "Besides, you should appreciate their hard work in spreading the pollen and helping the flowers bloom."

Tamaki looks back at the bee and bows. "Thank you for making the flowers so beautiful."

I laughed at him trying to charm bees.

"Not like that, silly. Here." I give him a spoon with honey and guide him to a hive. I instruct him to carefully drizzle some on a honeycomb.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Kyoya interrupts.

"Why not?" I ask, pausing with the spoon in my hand. I'm careful not to drip any honey onto my dress.

"Well, since we took the pollen and nectar from them, there is a 50% chance the bees will be defensive and sting you." He answers, pushing up his glasses.

"But you're just returning it to them. Why would they get angry?" I ask, giving him a confused look. Kyoya is about to respond, when Hani interrupts him by patting him on the head from Mori's shoulders.

"That's enough, Kyo-chan."

Although he keeps it concealed, I can tell that Kyoya was at least slightly annoyed by this action of his upperclassman.

"If Haru-chan wants to have her moment, then don't ruin it! Besides, don't you think it's cute that we're on the topic of honey?"

Kyoya nods and steps away. I turn back to Tamaki, remembering something.

"You still haven't answered my question." I scold him as he gives honey to the bees. They begin to swarm around it, licking joyfully.

"What question?" He asks innocently.

"Who told you that 'the poisonous sting of a bee was deadly'? That only occurs if someone is allergic to their venom."

"Um… Well, I think my father was just trying to protect me…" He puts a finger on his mouth in thought.

Kyoya steps in. "Well, that's just one of the many things Yuzuru Suoh does to mess with his son."

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Suddenly, somebody shouts my name. I can tell it isn't anyone from the club, but it's familiar somehow. I turn in the direction it came from and see the waiter from earlier. Great. What does he want?

"Haruhi!" He yells again, running towards me. He isn't wearing his waiter outfit, so I assume these are his off hours. When he finally reaches me, I ask what's the matter.

"I need to talk to you for a bit. Come on over here."

He grabs my arm and attempts to pull me over behind some bushes and away from my friends. I slap his wrist and he faces me, confused, but not hurt.

"We can talk right here." I look into his eyes sternly, "Two things. First of all, how do you know my name? Second, I want yours in return." He recovers from his shock and smiles.

"My name is Riley Truder. The one who told me your name was that friend of yours with the glasses." He pauses for a second, thinking. I look around for Kyoya, angry at him for revealing my identity, but he is nowhere to be seen. As if he knew this would happen, and he slipped away unseen.

"You are Haruhi Fudjiokra, right?"

I snap back into attention and glare at Riley.

"What did you just call me?"

Riley takes a step back and laughs nervously.

"Uh… Haruhi Fudgey-okra. That is your name, right?" He avoids eye contact when asking this question.

"Uh-oh," Hikaru says.

"Somebody's in trouble." Kaoru follows.

I slap Riley so he faces me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

His face is red despite that I slapped his left cheek. "Y-yes, sorry."

"As for my name, it's Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh." He says stupidly. I realize that my face is about 6 inches away from his, and I take a step back, crossing my arms.

"So. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He blushes and looks down at his hands, which are moving around distractingly.

"I-I wanted to ask you out on a date?"

Tamaki and the twins shout, "WHAT?!"

I turn to face Riley, and look him right in the eyes. They look hopeful, and I feel a little guilty at what I'm about to say. I smile charmingly at him. "Sorry, but not today. I'm not in the mood."

"What about-"

"-and I never will be." I finish, turning around to walk away.

"Oh." He looks down, disappointed, then runs back to the restaurant.

A few seconds later, Hikaru and Kaoru high five themselves and congratulate me. "Whoo-hoo! Go Haruhi! REJECTED!" They stick their tongues out at Riley's back. He doesn't seem to notice, though.

"Well, Haruhi, Don't you think you were a little hard on the poor guy?" Suddenly, Kyoya is standing right next to me. I'm to tired to react, so I just respond in a bored tone.

"I don't really care. He deserved it anyway, for bothering me when I was trying to enjoy the scenery."

"Thank you, Haruhi. That was some very helpful information." He smiles and starts to write in his black book of secrets. What was that supposed to mean? I shrug my shoulders and turn around. Then I remember why we came here in the first place.


	3. Outside Haruhi's Apartment

Of course, it was Tamaki's idea. He woke us up with a call at 5:30 am in the morning, saying he wanted to go to a commoner's restaurant for lunch. For one, it was late notice, and maybe a bit early for some of us… So Kyoya and Hani weren't very happy. Six and a half hours later, we all met up at my apartment and decided who would ride together. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru went with each other, as well as Hani and Mori. I chose to ride with Tamaki because I wanted to discuss his crazy idea. Kyoya tagged along to keep an eye on Tamaki. I didn't object, though Tamaki whined something about spending quality time with his "daughter". I'll admit that I don't quite hate it when he calls me that. Though it is annoying most of the time.

"First of all, where are we going?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. He looked at me and smiled, the same look in his eyes that he gets when he's excited about something that has to do with commoners.

"We're going to a commoner's restaurant called A Taste of Sekai. I'm sure you've heard of it, right? It has foreign food from all over the world!"

"Oh yeah. I've been there. Enough times to try everything on the menu."

Tamaki looked amazed at this.

"Really? How many things are on the menu?"

I paused to think about it for a moment.

"Um, about ten or twelve, if you include the desserts."

Tamaki's amazement shrank.

"Oh. I thought there were more…"

He seemed a little disappointed.

"Anyway, second, why do I have to come along? Why can't you just decide amongst yourselves?"

He shook his head as if I didn't understand.

"Oh Haruhi. You see, we need a commoner to guide us in the unfamiliar world of commoners. So, naturally, we'd turn to you. And besides," He tilted my chin up to his face. "Who wouldn't want to spend lunch with us?" I pushed him back into his seat and turned to face the window with my arms crossed.

"Me." I grunted.

I sighed, then faced him again.

"Still, that doesn't explain why I have to wear this!"

I tugged at the dress they made me wear. It was Hikaru and Kaoru's design, and they claimed that they were inspired by the fact that I like strawberries so much. I said it looked more like it was meant for Christmas rather than summer, because of the combination of dark turquoise-green and little red strawberries. It came with a matching hat with a red ribbon on it.

"Why, to prepare you for summer, of course." Tamaki answered with a faint blush. I doubted that.

"What's your real reason?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His blush was definitely seen then.

"Aww. You're so cute!" He hugged me tightly.

"Ow. Senpai! You're squeezing me too hard!" I cried out.

He let go and shyly looked down at his fingers, which were tapping together. I sighed. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

 **Are you enjoying the eclipse today? By the time you read this, it will probably have been over. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the eclipse! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


End file.
